warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Galería (Marines Espaciales)
Hemos creído conveniente crear esta página para añadir aquí todas las imágenes que podamos aportar sobre el Adeptus Astartes. Como podreis ver, la página se divide en varias galerías, cada una de ellas de un Capítulo o Legión individual. Si de un Capítulo en particular existen pocas imágenes, se pueden colocar en la galería de la Legión de la cual provienen (por ej: Hijos de Sanguinius en Galería de Ángeles Sangrientos). Y si quereis aportar imágenes y no existe galería de ese Capítulo, creadla. Ángeles Oscuros logo Àngeles oscuros.png|Símbolo de los Ángeles Oscuros Poster-Fallen-Angels.jpg|Portada de "Los Ángeles Caídos" Angeles oscuros.jpg|Ángeles Oscuros Ángeles oscuros.jpg|Ataque de los Ángeles Oscuros Marines espaciales angeles oscuros.jpg|Ángeles Oscuros B/N Tapa el descenso de los ángeles.jpg|Portada de"El descenso de los Ángeles" Belial art.jpg|Belial y su escuadra Belial master of the deathwing by eupackardia.png|Belial, Señor del Ala de la Muerte (1ª Compañía) Sammael.jpg|Sammael, Señor del Ala del Cuervo (2ªCompañía) Asmodai.jpg|Boreas, Capellán Interrogador master_of_the_angels_ Azrael.jpg|Azrael, actual Gran Maestre escuadra angeles oscuros.jpg|Escuadra de los Ángeles Oscuros Watcher_in_the_Dark.jpg darkangels_2.jpg marines AOscuros veteranos Ala de mUerte.jpg|Ala de Muerte en combate angel oscuro (2).jpg angel oscuro.jpg|Sargento de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro (3).jpg angel oscuro (4).jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro (6).jpg|Capitán Kairo, Séptima Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros marine angel oscuro.jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Oscuros Marine Ángel Oscuro.jpg|Sargento de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro veinte.jpg ala del Cuervo.jpg|Motocicletas del Ala del Cuervo marines asmodai.jpg|Capellán Interrogador Asmodai marine ang osc.jpg|Ángel Oscuro en combate Angel oscuro 25.jpg Angel oscuro 24.jpg Angel oscuro 23.jpg Angel oscuro 22.jpg Angel oscuro 21.jpg angel oscuro 32.jpg angel oscuro 33.jpg|Belial, Señor del Ala de la Muerte angel oscuro 34.jpg|Belial angel oscuro 35.jpg|Sargento veterano del Ala del Cuervo angel oscuro 36.jpg|Sargento Veterano del Ala del Cuervo -detalle- Ángeles_Oscuros_Asalto.jpg|Marine Espacial de Asalto de los Ángeles Oscuros angeles oscuros campeon.jpg Ravenwing Wallpaper.jpg|Ala del Cuervo Exterminador Cañón Asalto Ángeles Oscuros Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Exterminadores Ala Muerte Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Land Speeder Venganza Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels Codex 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Land Speeder Venganza Caza Nephilim Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Caza Nephilim 2 Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Motocicletas Ala Cuervo Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Orkos Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Chapter_Master_Astelan_Merir.jpg|Angeles OScuros Pre_Herejia dark angel interrogator chaplain.jpg|Capellan Interrogador de los Angeles Oscuros angel oscuro 37.jpg|Portada de Los Angeles Oscuros angel oscuro 38.jpg|Exploradores de los Angeles Oscuros Señor de las Compañía Wikihammer.png|Señor de la Compañía angel oscuro 39.jpg|Marine de asalto de los Angeles Oscuros Angeles oscuros 40.jpg|Angeles Oscuros contra el Gran Devorador Angeles oscuros 41.jpg|Angeles Oscuros contra el Gran Devorador (2ª parte) Angeles oscuros 42.jpg|Angeles Oscuros contra arlequines eldar Angeles oscuros 43.jpg|Angeles Oscuros vs Marines del Caos Angeles oscuros 44.jpg|El Capitulo Exterminatus_affiche_def_2_jpg_640x360_crop_upscale_q85.jpg‎ angeles oscuros 45.jpg|Ala de la Muerte angel oscuro 46.jpg|El perdon es un signo de debilidad angeles oscuros 47.jpg|Angeles oscuros contra demonios del Caos angeles oscuros 48.jpg|Armamento de los Angeles Oscuros angeles oscuros 49.jpg|Por su forma de morir los conoceremos angeles oscuros 50.jpg|Hermano de batalla veterano ezekiel 3.jpg|Ezekiel angeles oscuros 51.jpg|Tecnomarine de los Angeles Oscuros angeles oscuros 52.jpg|De los pecados de herejia y traicion no puede existir el arrepentimiento Angeles oscuros 53.jpg|Capellan Interrogador Dreadnought angeles oscuros.jpg|Dreadnought de los Angeles Oscuros Angeles oscuros 54.jpg|Bibliotecario angeles oscuros 55.jpg|Sammael Angeles oscuros 56.jpg|Escuadra de mando Exterminador del Ala de Muerte Wikihammer.jpg 33453 warhammer 40k.jpg|Campeón de los Ángeles oscuros luchando contra un Kaudillo Orko 394566.jpg|Escuadra Táctica de los Ángeles Oscuros Dreadnought angeles oscuros en despliegue .jpg Angel Oscuro con Garras Relampago.jpg Angel oscuro antes de batalla.jpg CapitándelosÁngelesOscuros.jpg|Capitán_(Marines_Espaciales) de los Ángeles Oscuros en pleno Desembarco. dark angel tactical 5th comany.jpg|Ángel Oscuro Táctico. Exterminador Ala de Muerte Ángeles Oscuros Pecio Espacial Genestealers.jpg|Un Exterminador del Ala de Muerte se dispone a purgar un Pecio Espacial. Exterminadores Ala de Muerte Ángeles Oscuros vs Genestealers Pecio.jpg|Dos Exterminadores eliminan Genestealers a bordo de un Pecio. Sargento Exterminador Cuchillas Relámpago Ala de Muerte Pecio.jpg|Sargento Exterminador del Ala de Muerte, equipado con Cuchillas Relámpago para purificar el Pecio. Sargento y Escuadra Exterminadores Ala de Muerte.jpg|Un Sargento y su Escuadra de Exterminadores del Ala de Muerte. Cicatrices Blancas Cicatrices Blancas.png|Símbolo de los Cicatrices Blancas Korsarro_Khan.jpg|Kor'sarro Khan, Maestro Cazador Capitan Bataar de los Cicatrices Blancas.jpg|Capitán Bataar Khan Captain Mamay.jpg|Capitán Mamay Khan cicatrices b.jpg|Cicatrices Blancas luchando contra Tiránidos cicatriz blanca.jpg|Motorista Cicatriz Blanca cargando contra el enemigo cicatrices.jpg|Jubal Khan, Gran Khan de los Cicatrices Blancas 261380 10150249642227412 277498772411 7226780 7353533 n.jpg|Hermano de Batalla de los Cicatrices Blancas Cicatrices_Blancas_Moto.jpg|Motorista de los Cicatrices Blancas Bots-jetbike.jpg|Motocicleta a Reacción modelo Mark XIV "Bullock" empleada por los Cicatrices Blancas durante la Gran Cruzada. cicatriz blanca 4.jpg|Cicatriz blanca junto a su motocicleta a reacción cicatriz blanca 7.jpg|Marine espacial del Capitulo de los Cicatrices Blancas Lobos Espaciales 1212655533740-1.jpg 240px-Wolf Guard.jpg Cazadores grises de los lobos espaciales.png Dreaghnout Lobos espaciales.jpg|Dreadnought de los Lobos Espaciales Lobos espaciales Señor.jpg|Logan Grimnar, Señor del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales Wolf Lord.jpg|Señor Lobo 240px-Long Fangs.jpg|Lobos Espaciales Colmillos Largos Space wolf.jpg|Ragnar Blackmane, Señor Lobo de la Décima Compañía 240px-Bloodclaw.jpg|Lobo Espacial Garra Sangrienta 240px-Grey Hunter.jpg|Lobo Espacial Cazador Gris Jinete de lobo.jpg|Jinete de Lobo 240px-Great Crusade Wolves.jpg|Lobos Espaciales en la Gran Cruzada 240px-Heart of Darkness.jpg|En el Corazón de las Tinieblas 3021333310 3a14b2c9aa o.jpg|Lobo Espacial Devastador con bólter pesado Lobos Espaciales.png|Símbolo de los Lobos Espaciales Karsso.jpg|Marine Espacial de la 13ª Gran Compañía Ragnar blackmane by slaine69-d347qgp.jpg|Ragnar Blackmane Vs. Orkos 301px-Current great company icons.png|Símbolos de las 12 Grandes Compañías (sin la 13ª) Lobo espacial.jpg|Por Russ!!!!! lobo espacial sacerdote rúnico.jpg|Sacerdote rúnico de los Lobos Espaciales lobo lukas el tramposo.jpg|Lukas, el Tramposo lobo wolf guard exterminator.jpg|Exterminador de la Guardia del Lobo lobos espaciales contra orkos.jpg|Lobos Espaciales contra Orkos Lobo espacial (2).jpg|Marine Lobo Espacial lobo arjac puñoroca.jpg|Arjac Puñoroca, Guerrero del Cielo de los Lobos Espaciales lobo njal llamatormentas.jpg|Njal LLamatormentas, Señor de las Runas lobo ulrik the slayer.jpg|Ulrik el Matador lobo Sargento Colmillo Largo.jpg|Sargento Colmillo Largo lobos2.jpg|La maldición de los Wulfen lobos vs tiránidos.jpg|Lobos espaciales contra Tiránidos lobos vs tau.jpg|Lobos espaciales contra fuerzas del Imperio Tau lobos Bjorn Garra implacable.jpg|Venerable dreadnought Bjorn Garra Implacable lobo Sons_of_Russ.jpg|Campo de batalla lobo Scouting_Party.jpg|Paseo por Fenris Flota Imperial Warhammer Marines Espaciales Lobos.jpg Sons_of_Fenris_by_Lin_Quey.jpg|Hijos de Fenris. Lobo espacial (13).jpg Lobo espacial (12).jpg Lobo espacial (10).jpg Lobo espacial (8).jpg Lobo espacial (6).jpg Lobo espacial (7).jpg lobo espacial quince.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador marines lobos 2.jpg|Lobos espaciales (Fanart) marine lobo 22.jpg marine lobo cazademonios lobo espacial.jpg|Muerte a los Demonios!! marine lobo Harl Cazador Gris.jpg|Sacerdote de Hierro marine lobo vs tiran.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador marine sacerdote lobo.jpg|Sacerdote Lobo dreadnought lobos esp.jpg|Dreadnought de los Lobos Espaciales Marines lobos Asalto ciudad.jpg|Avance urbano marine lobo 01.jpg marine lobo 02.jpg marine lobo 03.jpg|Lobos en el campo de batalla marine lobo 04.jpg marine lobo escuadra motocicletas.jpg|Escuadrón de motocicletas marine lobo 07.jpg|Lobo espacial armado con Garras Tormenta marine lobo exterminador.jpg|Lobos Espaciales de la 7º Compañía marine lobo 05.jpg|Adeptus Astartes de Fenris marine lobo 06.jpg Leman russ y el Leon.jpg|Lobo y Ángel Oscuro marine lobo bólter pesado.jpg|Devastador con bólter pesado lobos espaciales 25.jpg lobos espaciales 26.jpg|Lobo solitario lobo espacial (5).jpg|Skold Greypelt lobo espacial (4).jpg|Fenris Hjolda!!! imagesCAK45HGJ.jpg lobo espacial 71.jpg lobo espacial 72.jpg lobo espacial 80.jpg|El poder de los hijos de Russ Lobo espacial 81.jpg|los lobos andan sueltos lobo espacial 82.jpg|Lobo espacial vs tentaculos Lobo espacial 83.jpg lobos espaciales 84.jpg escuadra reconocimiento lobos espaciales.jpg|Escuadra de reconocimiento de los Lobos Espaciales escuadra cazadores de thorbrand lobos espaciales.jpg|Escuadra de cazadores grises de Thorbrand escuadra guardias del lobo mjollnir.jpg|Guardia del Lobo de Mjollnir señor lobo 3.jpg|Señor Lobo Lobos espaciales 87.jpg Lobos espaciales 86.jpg Sacerdote lobo domarr gonnarrsson.jpg|Sacerdote Lobo Domarr Gonnarrsson Lobos espaciales 85.jpg Sangres de fenris de ansuarr lobos.jpg|Sangres de Fenris de Ansuarr ME Lobo Espacial Wikihammer.jpg 31707_warhammer_40k.jpg|Paseando a los Lobos 23373_warhammer_40k.jpg|Un largo día de combate... Space marine wolve.jpg Tech marine space wolve.jpg Space wolve.jpg Spacwe wolve against the chaos.jpg Lobos Espaciales vs Imperio Tau.jpg|Exterminadores de la Guardia del Lobo se enfrentan a la Casta del Fuego Tau. Lobos Espaciales Pre-Herejía.jpg|Lobos Espaciales Pre-herejía Exterminador_Lobo_Espacial_Videojuego_Space_Hulk.jpg|Exterminador Lobo Espacial (DLC Space Hulk). Puños Imperiales logo Puños imperiales.png|Símbolo de los Puños Imperiales Imperial-fists 78869.jpg|Puños Imperiales en formación Puño imperial Lanzallamas tactico.jpg|Lanzallamas táctico 240px-Neophyte Scout.jpg|Un Neófito. Imperial-Fists-final.jpg|Marines luchando contra el Caos. Puños imperiales.jpg|Marines tácticos en combate. Vladimir pugh.jpg|Vladimir Pugh, Maestre del Capítulo Puños imperiales batalla terra.jpg|Puños Imperiales durante la Herejía 270px-Halbrecht Assault Squad.jpg|Puños Imperiales defendiendo el Palacio Imperial Paz Tau-Imperio.jpg|Capitán Taelos en misión diplomática ante el Imperio Tau Lysander Puños Imperiales.jpg|Darnath Lysander, Capitán de la 1ª Compañía 200px-Imperial Fists Standard.jpg|Estandarte de la 4ª Compañía Marine Puño Imperial.jpg rogal_dorn_wip_200010330.jpg|Concepto de Arte de Rogal Dorn 543px-Imperial_Fists_vs._Iron_Warriors.jpg|Puños Imperiales asaltando un Crucero de los Guerreros de Hierro. marine puños imperiales (2).jpg|Marine táctico Marine puños imperiales.jpg|Devastador con Bólter de Asalto puños imperiales tres.jpg puños imperiales (4).jpg|Comandante de los Puños Imperiales por Nachomon puños imperiales (3).jpg|Caido pero no olvidado puños imperiales (2).jpg|Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales siete.jpg|Victoria para el Imperio! puños imperiales ocho.jpg|Explorador de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales nueve.jpg|Puños Imperiales tras la batalla Puños imperiales 10.jpg|Capitan Thaine de la Septima Compañia de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales 11.jpg|Motocicleta de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales 12.jpg|Heroe caido Puños imperiales 14.jpg|Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales con mislies cyclone puños imperiales 15.jpg|Portada del libro "Sons of Dorn" puños imperiales 17.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales 18.jpg|Devastador de los Puños Imperiales con Multi-melta puños imperiales 19.jpg|Veterano hermano de batalla de los Puños Imperiales Puños Imperiales Wikihammer.jpg Puños Imperiales 2 Wikihammer.jpg warhammer-40000-space-marine.jpg|Puño Imperial al lado de un Templario Negro de Asalto y un Devastador de los Ultramarines Puño Imperial de Asalto contra el Caos.jpg|Marine de Asalto contra el Caos Lamento de Dorn Land Raider Puños Imperiales.jpg|Land Raider Lamento de Dorn. Participó en la fuerza incursora en el Velo del Diácono. Rogal_Dorn en medio de un combate.jpg|Rogal en medio de un combate Puños Imperiales pre-herejía.jpg|Puños Imperiales pre-herejía Puños_Imperiales_Escuadra_Táctica_Dreadnought_Contemptor.jpg|Escuadra Táctica de la 2ª Compañía de los Puños Imperiales, acompañada por un Dreadnought Contemptor. Veterano Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales.jpg Por Dorn y el Emperador.jpg|Por Dorn y el Emperador Ángeles Sangrientos 830px-Blood Angels Cover.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos en plena batalla 340px-Blood Angel.jpg|Marine de los Ángeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento Cruor Angelus by MoonSkinned.jpg|Astartes Ángel Sangriento en posición Marine espacial ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento B/N Angelessangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de Ángeles Sangrientos Ángeles sangrientos (2).jpg|Posición conquistada, Gloria a Terra! Angeles sangrientos Tecnomarine.jpg|Tecnomarine de los Ángeles Sangrientos Bibliotecario Angeles sangrientos.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Ángeles Sangrientos Erasmus_Tycho 2.jpg|Erasmus Tycho logo Àngeles sangrientos.png|Símbolo de los Ángeles Sangrientos SpaceMarines 04.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos en plena batalla Angel Apocalypse by MajesticChicken.jpg|Hijos de Sanguinius en liza contra los Orkos Sons of Sanguinius by MajesticChicken.jpg|Hijos de Sanguinius, Capítulo sucesor Meph..jpg|Mephiston Bqdesktop1280.jpg warhammer_40000_space_marine_hd_wallpaper.jpg|Desembarco de los Ángeles Sangrientos. marine angel sangriento (2).jpg Marine Angel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine angeles sangriente de asalto.jpg|Marines de asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos marine angeles sangrientos.jpg|La sangre es mi maldición Marine Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de asalto marine AS capellán.jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Sangrientos marine compañia de la muerte AS.jpg|Compañía de la Muerte marine hermano Corbulo y el Grial Rojo.jpg|Hermano Córbulo sosteniendo el Grial Rojo Angeles sangrientos dos.jpg|Angel sangriento vs marines del caos angel sangriento (3).jpg|Sanguinius en la memoria angeles sangrientos 24.jpg|Dante contra un Avatar Eldar angel sangriento (8).jpg|Leyendas de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento siete.jpg|Reparando la armadura de un Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento 22.jpg|Dreadnought de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento 20.jpg|Salva al compañero Angel sangriento 19.jpg|A tu espalda!!! Angel sangriento 16.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos contra tiranidos Angel sangriento 15.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos vs tiranidos Angel sangriento (6).jpg|Sed Roja Angel sangriento (5).jpg|Capitan Leonatos de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento (4).jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos Ángeles Sangrientos Warhammer 40k Blood Angel Wikihammer.jpg Caos Angeles Sangrientos Slaanesh Khorne Warhammer 40k Wikihammer Blood Angels Space Marines.jpg angel sangriento 20 (2).jpg|Bajo la lluvia angel sangriento 27.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos escuadra asalto vinaeum angeles sangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de asalto Vinaeum Escuadra C ompania de la Muerte Wikihammer.jpg Compania de la Muerte Wikihammer.jpg ME Angel Sangrientos Wikihammer.jpg angel sangriento 28.jpg angel sangriento 29.png|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos En Nombre de Sanguinius Wikihammer 40K.jpg|En nombre de Sanguinius Angeles Sangrientos Vs Tiranidos Wikihammer 40K.jpg|Contra el Enjambre bloodangelsergeant.jpg|Sargento de los Ángeles Sangrientos 31706_warhammer_40k.jpg|Escuadra de Asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos 19872_warhammer_40k.jpg|Sargento de Asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento con espada.jpg Explorador angeles de sangre.jpg Angel Sangriento con espada.jpg Ángeles Sangrientos pre-herejía.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos Pre-Herejía Comandante de los Ángeles Sangrientos liderando un ataque.jpg|Comandante de los Ángeles Sangrientos Liderando un Ataque Exterminador de los Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg|Exterminador de los Ángeles Sangrientos Exterminador_Estandarte_Primera_Compañía_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg|Exterminador y Estandarte de la Primera Compañía de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Portaestandarte_Guardia_Sanguinaria_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg|Portaestandarte de la Guardia Sanguinaria de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Moriar_el_Elegido_Dreadnought_Compañía_de_la_Muerte_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg|Moriar el Elegido, Dreadnought de la Compañía de la Muerte. Manos de Hierro Marines espaciales Manos de hierro.jpg|Marines espaciales Manos de Hierro Marines espaciales Manos de hierro (2).jpg|Tecnomarines Manos de Hierro portaestandarte manos de hierro.jpg|Portaestandarte de los Manos de Hierro Manos de hierro.jpg|Manos de Hierro en combate Terminator manos de hierro.jpg|Exterminador de los Manos de Hierro marine manos de hierro.jpg|Marine táctico de los Manos de Hierro marine man hierro esc asalto.jpg|Marine de asalto de los Manos de Hierro marine man hierro 07.jpg|Marine táctico marine man hierro dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought en combate marine man hierro 02.jpg|Ferrus Manus nos guía!! marine man hierro 04.jpg manos hierro escuadra exterminadores Marlock armadura modelo tartaros.jpg|Exterminador de la escuadra Marlock manos hierro tres.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Manos de Hierro en combate manos de hierro siete.jpg|En la brecha manos de hierro ocho.jpg|El ultimo Mano de Hierro manos hierro nueve.jpg|Marine espacial del capitulo Manos de Hierro portada iron hands.jpg|Portada de la novela Iron Hands 1098317_10201848343590358_64220827_n.jpg Marine de los Manos de hierro.jpg Manos de Hierro pre-herejía.jpg|Manos de Hierro pre-herejía Ultramarines logo Ultramarines 1.png|Símbolo de los Ultramarines Uriel Ventris (Ultramarines).jpg|Uriel Ventris, Capitán de la 4ª Compañía 350px-Tactical_Advance.jpg|Avance Tactico Lysandros.jpg|Lysandros Archivo:2012-08-24_00003.jpg|Titus y compañía. Caida de Damnos Guerreros Necrones Ultramarines Marines Espaciales Armas Gauss Ejercito Necron Wikihammer.jpg|Caida de Dammos. d5a997c0840882ba1d6e21feaeae70da.jpg Capitan de capítulo de ultramarines Marneus Calgar 00.jpg|Marneus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo de los Ultramarines capitan titus ultramarines.jpg|Capitán Titus Ultramarines (2).jpg|Comandante en el frente ultramarine 2.jpg|Astarte contra Tiránidos Ultramarines (3).jpg|Por el Trono!!! captain_sicarius.jpg|Capitán Sicarius Antaro Chronus.jpg|Antaro Chronus, Comandante de tanque Captain Idaeus.jpg|Idaeus, Capitán de la 4ª Compañía Cassius.png|Ortan Cassius, Capellán tapa campo de la muerte-crop.jpg|Pasanius Lysane, Sargento de la 4ª Compañía Capitan titus.jpg|Capitán Titus, Capitán de la 2ª Compañía Grupo-space marine.jpg|Sidonius, Capitán Titus y Leandros 310px-Torias Telion 2.jpg|Torias Telion,Sargento de la 10ª Compañía Varro.png|Varro Tigurius, Bibliotecario Jefe 310px-Ultramarine Tyrannic Vet.jpg|Veterano de las Guerras Tiránidas A 214.jpg|Ultramarine en la 1ª Guerra Tiránida ultramarines 11.jpg|Ultramarines tácticos ultramarines sargento exterminador.jpg|Sargento de exterminadores 1237838012893.jpg|Escuadra guardia de honor ltramarine.jpg|Guardia de Honor de los Ultramarines ultramarines fanart.jpg|Ultramarines (Fanart) Ultramarines_vs_Orcs.jpg|Ultramarines contra Orkos 40k_Dreadnought_fight___final_by_thevampiredio.jpg|Dreadnought contra Trajes de Batalla "Crisis" del Imperio Tau. URIEL_VENTRIS_2011_.jpg|Arte del Capitán Uriel Ventris de los Ultramarines. 543px-Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.jpg|Guardia de Honor. 694px-Tercion_Scout_Squad.jpg|Escuadron de Exploradores Tercium durante la Gran Cruzada. space marine against chaos.jpg|El Capitan Titus contra las Fuerzas del Caos. ultramarine dos.jpg|Explorador de los Ultramarines ultramarines tres.jpg|Recargando ultramarine cuatro.jpg|Cazando tiranidos ultramarine cinco.jpg|Una decima de segundo ultramarine seis.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Ultramarines ultramarine (12).jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines ultramarine (10).jpg|Apotecario de los Ultramarines ultramarine nueve.jpg|Por el Primarca y el Emperador!! ultramarine (2).jpg|Exterminador de los Ultramarines ultramarine (16).jpg|Ultramarine por Nachomon ultramarine (13).jpg|Otorga la gracia del Emperador al traidor ultramarine (18).jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines ultramarine (14).jpg|De patrulla ultramarine once.jpg|Capìtan Uriel Ventris ultramarine (3).jpg ultramarine (5).jpg|Ultramarine vs tiranidos Ultramarine (9).jpg|Sargento de los Ultramarines ultrmarine catorce.jpg|Atacando una nave de los Tau ultramarine (8).jpg Ultramarine (4).jpg uriel_ventris.jpg|Uriel Ventris, Capitán Ultramarine Ultramarines 3.jpg|Por Guilliman y el Capítulo! ultramarines Marneus Calgar.jpg|Marneus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo (Fanart) Ultramarines Commander.jpg|Capitán de Ultramarines ultramarine honour_guard.jpg|Miembro de la Guardia de Honor del Capítulo ultra portaestandarte.jpg|Portaestandarte Ultramar2.jpg|Guerreros de Ultramar ultramarine capellan.jpg|Capellán ultram batalla por macragge.jpg|La Batalla por Macragge ultram vs marines caos.jpg|Contra los corruptos Marines del Caos! ultram vs orks.jpg|Contra los odiosos pielesverdes!! ultra Batalla por macragge.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador en la lucha por Macragge!! ultramarine 4.jpg ultram vs eldar.jpg|Contra los malditos xenos Eldars!! ultram vs. orkos.jpg|Por el Emperador!! Muerte a los Orkos!! ultramarine quince.jpg|Esperando al apotecario ultramarine 16.jpg ultramarine 17.jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines por Nachomon ultramarines 18.jpg|Batalla de Evermore ultramarines 19.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador ultramarines 20 (2).jpg|Escuadra Tactica Bellarius de los Ultramarines Ultramarines 30.jpg|Batalla por Macragge por Nachomon Ultramarines 26.jpg Ultramarines 25.jpg|Lord Calgar y Guardia de Honor Ultramarines 24.jpg|Regreso Triunfal Ultramarines 23.jpg|Torias Telion ultramarines 35.jpg|Sacrificio Ultramarines 36.jpg cassius.jpg|Capellan Cassius Ultramarines 38.jpg Ultramarines 39.jpg Ultramarines 40.jpg|Fanart de los Ultramarines Ultranarines 37.jpg|Tecnomarine de los Ultramarines escuadra tactica cossos ultramarines.jpg|Escuadra tactica Cossos escuadra tactica helixus ultramarines.jpg|Escuadra tactica Helixus centinelas de calth veteranos de guilliman.jpg|Centinelas de Calth - Veteranos de Guilliman ultramarines 41.jpg ultramarines 42.jpg|Que el Emperador y el Primarca te guien ME Ultramarine Wikihammer.jpg Defensa de Macragge Wikihammer.jpg ultramarine 43.jpg|Ultramarine en armadura modelo mark VI Corvus Ultramarines 44.jpg|Ultramarines contra demonios Ultramarines 45.jpg|Ultramarines contra demonios (2ª parte) ultramarines 46.jpg|Campeón del Capítulo ultramarines 47.jpg|Ultramarine vs demonio de Nurgle Campeon Ultramarine Wikhammer 40K.jpg guardian_of_ultramar_by_noldofinve-d670e45.jpg|Ultramarine con traje de gala 321268-1920x1110.jpg|Ultramarines luchando contra Necrones Cpt_Ventris_vs._Tyranids.jpg|El capitán Uriel Ventris luchando contra un Guerrero Tiranido 8a9821fe434cdf1e4262f28cf67c9e98.jpg|Ultramarines combatiendo Tiranidos 33491_warhammer_40k.jpg|¡Luchando contra los Xenos! 35324_warhammer_40k_space_marine_dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Ultramarines con Cañón de Asalto. Ultramarine with bolter.jpg Ultramarine scout.jpg|Explorador de los Ultramarines Ultramarines pre-herejía.jpg|Ultramarines Pre-Herejía Asalto a Gran Escala de los Ultramarines acompañados con un Titan.jpg|Asalto a Gran Escala de los Ultramarines acompañados con un Titan Bibliotecario de los Ultramarines.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Ultramarines Veterano_de_Vanguardia_Ultramarine_mata_Campeón_del_Caos_Portador_de_la_Palabra.jpg|Veterano de Vanguardia decapitando a un Campeón del Caos de los Portadores de la Palabra. Sargento Ultramarine de Asalto de la Segunda Compañia.jpg|Sargento de los Ultramarines de Asalto de la Segunda Compañía con Garras Electricas Sargento de los Ultramarines (fanart).jpg|Sargento de los Ultramarines Capitán de los Ultramarines..jpg|Capitán de los Ultramarines Cato_Sicarius_Ultramarines_vs_Eldars_Oscuros_Portada_Warhammer_40,000_Conquest.png|Cato Sicarius dirige a la 2ª Compañía de los Ultramarines contra los Eldars Oscuros (portada del Warhammer 40,000: Conquest). Capitán_Cato_Sicarius_Ultramarines_Warhammer_40,000_Conquest.png|Capitán Cato Sicarius (carta del Warhammer 40,000: Conquest). Exterminador_Estandarte_Primera_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Exterminador y Estandarte de la refundada Primera Compañía de los Ultramarines. Portaestandarte_2ª_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Portaestandarte de la 2ª Compañía de los Ultramarines. Portaestandarte_3ª_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Portaestandarte de la 3ª Compañía de los Ultramarines. Disfunción_psíquico_autorizado_Ultramarines.jpg|Un psíquico autorizado imperial sufre una pérdida de control sobre sus poderes, desatando el caos sobre su escolta de Ultramarines. Salamandras logo Salamandras.png|Símbolo de los Salamandras Tu Shan by Adamoluna.jpg|Tu'Shan, Señor del Capítulo Vulkan the Salamander.jpg|Vulkan He'stan, Padre de la Forja Salamanders dak´ir.jpg|Portada de la novela "Salamandra" salamandra bibliotecario.jpg|Bibliotecario Ts-1.jpg|Tu'Shan salamandra (2).jpg salamandra (3).jpg|Capellán Xavier salamandra dos.jpg|Capitán salamandra cuatro.jpg|Bibliotecario salamandra doce.jpg|Espíritu del Dragon salamandra cinco.jpg|Motorista marine salamandra devastadores.jpg|Devastador en combate marine salamandra dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought Dragón marine salamandra 03.jpg|Marines Tácticos marine salamandra 02.jpg marine salamandra exterminador 2.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra fanart.jpg|Devastador contra el Gran Devorador (Fanart) marine salamandra 08.jpg marine salamandra 05.jpg|¡Por Vulkan! marine salamandra 09.jpg|Emboscada marine salamandra 10.jpg|El poder de la Fragua marine salamandra land speeder.jpg|Land Speeder de los Salamandras marine salamandra portada 2.jpg|Portada de "Draco de Fuego" marine salamandra 04.jpg|Punto de control marine salamandra vulkan.jpg|Vulkan marine salamandra 06.jpg marine salamandra 07.jpg marine salamandra exterminador.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra táctico.jpg|Marine Táctico Marines Espaciales Bólter Tiránidos.jpg|Combatiendo contra bestias xenos. Salamandra contra necron.jpg|Librarian Space marine.jpg Hijos de Vulkan.jpg|Exterminador de Asalto de los Salamandras Guardia del Cuervo Devastador Bólter Pesado Guardia del Cuervo vs Tiránidos.jpg|Devastador disparando su Bólter Pesado contra los Tiránidos. Explorador Francotirador Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Explorador francotirador. Explorador Francotirador Guardia del Cuervo Detalle.jpg|Explorador (detalle de la cara). Marine de Asalto Guardia del Cuervo Cuchillas Relámpago vs Tiránidos.jpg|Marine de Asalto con Cuchillas Relámpago luchando contra los Tiránidos. Guardia del Cuervo Espada Sierra vs Tiránidos.jpg|Guardia del Cuervo rematando a un Gante con su Espada Sierra. Campeón Guardia del Cuervo vencedor torneo.jpg|Un Campeón de la Guardia del Cuervo es aclamado vencedor en un torneo entre Capítulos Astartes. Comandante Asalto Guardia del Cuervo vs Tanque Legión Negra.jpg|Un Comandante de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo asalta un tanque de la Legión Negra. Capellán Cordae Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Capellán Cordae. Kayvaan Shrike Capitán Sombrío Tercera Compañía Guardia del Cuervo vs Orkos.jpg|Kayvaan Shrike, Capitán Sombrío de la Tercera Compañía, luchando contra los Orkos. Explorador Guardia del Cuervo Espada Sierra Pistola Bólter.jpg|Explorador con Espada Sierra y Pistola Bólter. Escuadra Táctica Guardia del Cuervo vs Gantes Tiránidos.jpg|Una Escuadra Táctica se enfrenta a un enjambre de Gantes Tiránidos. Veterano de Vanguardia Guardia del Cuervo Cuchillas Relámpago Lanzagranadas.jpg|Veterano de Vanguardia con Cuchillas Relámpago y Lanzagranadas auxiliar. Sargento Veterano Asalto Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Sargento Veterano de Asalto. Marine de Asalto Guardia del Cuervo Luna.jpg|Un Marine de Asalto se precipita sobre el enemigo desde la noche planetaria. Veterano Vanguardia Guardia del Cuervo Servoarmadura Corvus.jpg|Veterano de Vanguardia con servoarmadura Mk. VI Corvus. Marines de Asalto Legión Guardia del Cuervo Gran Cruzada.jpg|Los Marines de Asalto de la XIX Legión se lanzan sobre sus enemigos durante la Gran Cruzada. Explorador Guardia del Cuervo Francotirador.jpg|Explorador francotirador. Marine_Asalto_Guardia_del_Cuervo_Cuchillas_Relámpago.jpg|Marine de Asalto con Cuchillas Relámpago. Sargento de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Sargento de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo Land Speeder Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Land Speeder. Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes adeptus custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes 5.jpg adeptus custodes 6.jpg adeptus custodes cuatro.jpg|Trajanar, Escuadra de motocicletas a reaccion de la Guardia Custodia escuadra asalto exterminadora aquila legio custodes.jpg|Escuadra de asalto exterminadora Aquila escuadra tactica centuron guardia custodia.jpg|Escuadra tactica Centuron escuadra exterminadora argonus guardia custodia.jpg|Escuadra exterminadora Argonus escuadra guardias custodios.jpg|Escuadra de Guardias Custodios cold_november_of_the_31st_millenium_by_noldofinve-d5jbjrg.jpg|Adeptus Custodes al inicio de la Gran Cruzada Adeptus Custode.jpg Adeptus custodes luchando contra marines espaciales del Caos poseidos.jpg|Adeptus Custodes luchando contra Marines Espaciales del Caos Poseídos Adeptus Custodes (1).jpg Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Hereje Espada Energía 2.jpg caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero Gris armado con Espada de energía marine caballero gris (2).jpg marine caballero gris.jpg|Azote de demonios! caballero gris vs tiranidos.jpg|Contra los Tiránidos! caballeros grises vs demonios.jpg|Contra los Demonios!! caballero gris 3.jpg caballeros grises 3.jpg marine caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero gris armado con alabarda Némesis marine caballero gris (3).jpg marine caballero gris Archeus.jpg|Hermano Archeus marines caballero gris en combate.jpg|En combate contra los demonios del Caos marines caballeros grises en la cripta.jpg|Honores para los caídos marines capellan caballeros grises.jpg|Capellán de los Caballeros Grises servoterror11.jpg Marine caballero gris fanart.jpg|Caballero Gris (Fanart) marine caballero gris Vs demonio.jpg|Caballero Gris contra las fuerzas de la Disformidad marine Exterminador caballero gris.jpg|Hermano Exterminador Dreadnought caballeros grises dos.jpg|Dreadnought de los Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Grey Knights Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg the_six_hundred_and_sixty_sixth_by_luches-d55fnn7.jpg exterminador caballeros grises.jpg|Caballero Gris en armadura de exterminador Draigo Wikihammer 40K.jpg Draigo 2 Wikihammer 40K.jpg Caballero Gris Wikihammer.jpg 33496_warhammer_40k.jpg Caballero Gris entregandole una Rosa a una Hermana de la Batalla.jpg|Caballero Gris entregándole una Rosa a una Adepta Sosorita. Caballero Gris.png Grey Knight 2.jpg Caballero Gris (fan art).jpg|Caballero Gris (fan art) Batalla Caballeros Grises vs Berserkers Exterminador Khorne.jpg|El Emperador nos Protege. Lord Kaldor Draigo.jpg|Lord Kaldor Draigo Caballero Gris (2).jpg La purga de Jollana.jpg|La Purga de Jollana Gran_Maestre_Caballeros_Grises.jpg|Gran Maestre de los Caballeros Grises. Caballeros Grises vs Demonios.jpg Kaldor Draigo vs Señor de la Transformación M'Kachen.jpg|Kaldor Draigo luchando contra el Señor de la Transformación M'Kachen. Castellano Garran Crowe Caballeros Grises.jpg|Castellano Garran Crowe, Guardián de Anarca. Paladín de los Caballeros Grises.jpg|Paladín de los Caballeros Grises Escuadra de los Caballeros Grises atacan apenas han sido teletransportados.jpg|Escuadra de los Caballeros Grises atacan apenas han sido Teletransportados Purificadores.jpg|Purificadores Capitán de los Caballeros Grises.jpg|Capitán de los Caballeros Grises Servoterror Némesis Caballeros Grises.jpg|Servoterror Némesis. Exterminador de los Caballeros Grises (Fan Art).jpg|Exterminador de los Caballeros Grises Guardianes de la Muerte (Ordo Xenos) Guardianes de la Muerte Emblema Ordo Xenos Inquisicion Wikihammer.jpg|Símbolo de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Espacial Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Lo último que suelen ver los xenos: a un Guardián de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Dreadnought Cañon de Fusion Puños Imperiales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Dreadnought en el campo de batalla Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Garras Relampago Armadura de Combate Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Guardian de la Muerte contra Armadura de Batalla XV8 "Crisis" Tau Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Devastador Ultramarines Bolter Pesado Cuervos Sangrientos Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Devastador de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Guardianes de la Muerte Tomo Juramentos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Tomo de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Ultramarines Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine Tactico de los Ultramarines adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarines Lobos Espaciales Angeles Sangrientos Capsula de Desembarco Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Equipo de Eliminación compuesto por un Ángel Sangriento, un Lobo Espacial, un Ultramarine y otro Hermano de Batalla de Capítulo desconocido Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Punto de Insercion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Punto de inserción Guardianes de la Muerte Land Speeder Lanzallamas Pesado Aguijones Alados de Vespid Cruzada de Achilus Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En lucha contra los Véspides Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Reunion Informativa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Reunión estratégica Guardianes de la Muerte Emperador Protege Angel Sangriento Juramento de Venganza Reposo de los Caidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Emperador lo es todo Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador Guardianes de la Muerte Puños Carmesies Bolter de Asalto Estandarte Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte apoyan a los Puños Carmesíes Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Hermanas de Batalla Javar Nil Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte y las Hermanas de Batalla rechazan un ataque Tiránido en el planeta Javar Nil Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce Cruzada de Achilus Cuenca de Jericho Barcazas de Batalla Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Bibliotecario de los Guardianes de la Muerte, ante la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce durante la Cruzada de Achilus Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarines Martillo de Trueno Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Ultramarines, adscrito a los Guartdianes de la Muerte, encabeza el asalto con su Martillo de Trueno Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Mordigael Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Juramento del Capitán de la Guardia Mordigael, en la Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Guardianes de la Muerte Capellán Exterminador Salamandras Bolter de Asalto Bendicion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capellán Exterminador de los Salamandras oficia una ceremonia de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Guardianes de la Muerte Problema Tactico Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Con todo en contra Guardianes de la Muerte Bolter Modelo Acosador Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Guardian de la Muerte prepra para el combate su Bólter Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Lobos Espaciales Garras Relampago Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Lobo espacial de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Tecnomarine Bibliotecario Servoarmadura Mark VI Corvus Ultimo Reducto Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Despliegue en cápsula de desembarco Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Lethaniel Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Fanart - Lethaniel de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Fanart de un Ángel Sangriento adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilia Mortis Puños Imperiales Guardianes de la Tormenta Tiburones Espaciales Ultramarines Templarios Negros Cicatrices Blancas Cuervos Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La "Vigilia Mortis". De izquierda a derecha: Valrak, Khúllain, Grimaldus, Grimm, Chriss, Sadon, Khan, Neuro y Ulysses Guardianes de la Muerte Bolter Orko Decapitado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡Contra los odiosos pielesverdes! Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Ashok Tecnomarine Korpheus Inquisidora Kalypsia Herodian IV Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte Ashok (Bibliotecario) y Korpheus (Tecnomarine) junto a la Inquisidora Kalypsia de la Ordo Xenos, intenta rechazar el ataque de los Tiránidos en Herodian IV Guardianes de la Muerte Yelmo Ultramarines Marine Devastador Bolter de Asalto Tiranidos Reflejo Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Otro punto de vista Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Lobos Espaciales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La Lealtad de los Guardianes de la Muerte: Un Hermano de Batalla de los Lobos Espaciales ayuda a escapar a un Vigilante de las Tormentas herido Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarine Guardia de Honor Juramento Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Juramento de combate Guardianes de la Muerte Cicatrices Blancas Juramento Apocrifo Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Cicatrices Blancas es aceptado en los Guardianes de la Muerte tras hacer el Juramento Apócrifo Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Espada Sierra Objetivo Localizado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Objetivo identificado Guardianes de la Muerte Exterminador Bolter de Asalto Halo de Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Exterminador de los Guardianes de la Muerte, equipado con un Bólter de Asalto Guardianes de la Muerte Escuadra Lanzallamas Plantas Carnivoras Entorno Hostil Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Entorno hostil Guardianes de la Muerte Devastador Bolter Pesado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Devastador con Bólter Pesado Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Ultramarines Vigilantes de la Tormenta Carnifex Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Amenaza inmediata Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Lobos Espaciales Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla Táctico de los Lobos Espaciales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Doble Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Letanía de guerra Guardianes de la Muerte Lobos Espaciales Sellos de Pureza Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Hermano de Batalla de los Lobos Espaciales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine de Asalto Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine de Asalto de los Ángeles Oscuros, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Eldar Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Inusual alianza Guardianes de la Muerte Devastador Bolter Pesado Puños Imperiales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine Devastador de los Puños Imperiales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte, armado con un Bólter Pesado Guardianes de la Muerte Apotecario Ultramarines Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Apotecario de los Ultramarines, destinado a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine de Asalto Retrorreactor Espada Sierra Pistola de Plasma Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Marine de Asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte, y armado con una Pistola de Plasma y una Espada Sierra Guardianes de la Muerte Equipo de Eliminacion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Equipo de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Hacha de Energia Ojo Bionico Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Guardianes de la Muerte, equipado con un Ojo Biónico y armado con una Hacha de Energía Guardianes de la Muerte Espada de Energia Marines Espaciales del Caos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡¡Por el Emperador!! Guardianes de la Muerte Mawloc Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡Mi Fe es mi escudo! Guardianes de la Muerte Guardia Imperial Traidores Thunderhawk Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Sin perdón para los traidores Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Inquisidor Comisario Guardia Imperial Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Unión de fuerzas Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Mordigael Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Mordigael Guardianes de la Muerte Campeon de la Guardia Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch Guardianes de la Muerte Tecnomatine Drones Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Cólera del Omnissiah Guardianes de la Muerte Aguilas de Perdicion Angeles de Fuego Caballeros del Cuervo Craneos Plateados Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Aspirantes a formar parte de los Guardianes de la Muerte procedentes de los Capítulos de los Águilas de Perdición, los Ángeles de Fuego, los Caballeros del Cuervo y los Cráneos Plateados Guardianes de la Muerte Solitario Niebla Genestealers Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Guardian de la Muerte lucha en solitario contra los Genestealers Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Sangrientos Ultramarines Saliente Canis Guerreros de Fuego Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La única forma de negociar con los Tau Guardianes de la Muerte Panoplia de Honor Servidores Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Panoplia de Honor Guardianes de la Muerte Cripta Omega Bolter Pesado Garras Relampago Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En los salones de la Cámara Omega Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilia por los Caidos Salon de la Gloria Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Recuerda a los Caídos Guardianes de la Muerte Batalla Desesperada Orkos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Honra al Capítulo Guardianes de la Muerte Arca de las Almas Perdidas Mortis Thule Pecio Espacial Supervivencia Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El arca de las almas perdidas Guardianes de la Muerte Lobos Espaciales Obelisco Necron Wikihammer.jpg|Avanzad con precaución Guardianes de la Muerte Caballero Guardian Alric Escudo Negro Armadura de Exterminador Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Caballero Guardián Alric, Escudo Negro Guardianes de la Muerte Arca de las Almas Perdidas Mortis Thule Pecio Espacial Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En el arca de las Almas Perdidas Guardianes de la Muerte Manos de Hierro Lanzallamas Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Purgando al xenos Guardianes de la Muerte Capellan Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capellán de los Angeles Oscuros, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Campeon Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Campeón de los Ángeles Oscuros adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Guardián de los Ángeles Sangrientos, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Señor de la Forja Xerrill Padre de Hierro de los Manos de Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Señor de la Forja Xerillde los Manos de Hierro, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Dreadnought Szobzak Forja de Obsidiana Tau Ghanathaar Wikihammer.jpg Guardianes de la Muerte Exterminador Bolter de Asalto Puño Sierra Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Entrada espectacular Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Oscuros Cicatrices Blancas Deminios Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Que ninguno sobreviva Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Oscuros Servoarmadura Mark III Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Honra al antiguo guerrero Guardianes de la Muerte Alcantarilla Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Hasta el cuello Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Eldar Catapulta Shuriken Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¿Amigo o enemigo? Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Marines Errantes Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia procedente de los Marines Errantes Guardianes de la Muerte Capitán de la Guardia Aesalon Aves Presa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Aesalon, de los Aves de Presa Guardianes de la Muerte Mathias Capitán de la Guardia Cabala Muerta Hijos Medusa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Mathias, de los Hijos de Medusa, asignado a la Cábala Muerta Marine de los Guardianes de la Muerte de la Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Marine de los Guardianes de la Muerte de la Guardia del Cuervo Escuadra de los Guardianes de la Muerte.jpg Hermano domitius de los espectros de la muerte en la Guardianes de la Muerte.jpg|Hermano Domitius de los Espectros de la Muerte en los Guardianes de la Muerte Puños Carmesíes puño carmesí.jpg|Astartes Puño Carmesí Puños Carmesies 2.jpg|Puño Carmesí en combate Batalla Rynns.jpg|Batalla de Rynns astarte puño carmesi.jpg crimson_fists.jpg|Puños Carmesíes en combate puños carmesies tres.jpg puños carmesies cinco.jpg marine puños carmesies.jpg|Marine Táctico puño carmesi.jpg|Puño Carmesí luchando contra un Orko puños carmesies siete.jpg puños carmesies nueve.jpg|Detalle de la Batalla del Mundo de Rynn puños carmesies 10.jpg|Marine Espacial del Capítulo de los Puños Carmesíes Puños Carmesíes Crimsom Fists Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Batalla_Dreadnought_Puños_Carmesíes.jpg|Dreadnought Venerable de los Puños Carmesíes 37221_warhammer_40k_space_marines_vs_orks_battle.jpg|¡Sentid el Puño Carmesí Orkos! Templarios Negros 180px-The Black Templar by kingmong.jpg 280px-4.Assault Of The Ancient-by kingmong.jpg|Venerable Dreadnought en combate 280px-6. Kill The Heretic-by kingmong.jpg Blacktemp.jpg Emperors Champion by Demonplay.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Templarios negros capellan.jpg|Capellán marines templarios negros.jpg|Ceremonia procesional Templarios negros capitan.jpg|Capitán de Capítulo frente al Caos de Khorne Armaggedon.jpg|Contra los Orkos en Armaggedon Templarios negros orkos.jpg|Contra los Orkos Mariscal Helbrech Templarios Negros.jpg|Gran Mariscal Helbrech Black Templars and Dark Angels.jpg|Templarios junto a Ángeles Oscuros W40k ia bt 2.jpg|Mariscal Hermano Austein 337px-Champion des imperators.jpg|Sigismund, Primer Gran Mariscal Sigismund - Emperor's Champion.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Grimaldus Helsreach.jpg|Capellán Grimaldus Mariscal Ludoldus.jpg|Mariscal Ludoldus junto a dos exterminadores marine templario Vs kroot.jpg|En combate contra un Kroot templario negro (2).jpg|Mata al mutante, quema al hereje, purga al impuro! templario negro.jpg templario negro 2.jpg|Por el Emperador!! Templario01.jpg Warhammer Cover Gallery 004.jpg templario02.jpg templario dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros templario07.jpg templario10.jpg templario11.jpg|Muerte al Caos!! templario12.jpg templario13.jpg|Dreadnought en batalla! templario14.jpg|Venerable dreadnought del Capítulo Templarios Negros Patrulla Bosque.jpg templarios vs necrons.jpg|Templarios Vs. Necrones marines templarios en combate.jpg|Por el Trono!!! marines templarios vs orks.jpg|Templarios Vs. pielesverdes Cruzado Eterno.jpg|El Cruzado Eterno. templario negro (5).jpg|Hermano Jeremiah de los Templarios Negros templario negro dos.jpg templario negro (3).jpg|Inicio de la Cruzada templario negro (4).jpg templario negro tres.jpg templario negro.png marine templario negro (3).jpg marine templario negro.jpg templario negro ocho.jpg templario negro siete.jpg templarios negros nueve.jpg|Templarios Negros vs Mil Hijos templarios negros ocho.jpg|Templarios Negros vs Mil Hijos Cosplay Templarios Negros Campeón Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Increible cosplay de un Campeón del Emperador Marines Espaciales Templarios Negros Batalla Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Neófito Templarios Negros Juramento arrodillado Dark Crusade Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Juramento de lealtad gran mariscal helbrecht.jpg|Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Armas helbrecht.jpg|Armas del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Armas helbrecht 2.jpg|Equipación del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Helbrecht neofito.jpg|Neofito del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht castellano templarios negros.jpg|Castellano de los Templarios Negros Campeon del Emperador Wikihamer.jpg Exterminadores Templarios Negros Warhammer 40k wikihammer.jpg 32864_warhammer_40k.jpg|Campeón de los Templarios Negros Templario Negro con bolter pesado.jpg|La pureza del Bolter Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros siendo reparado por un servidor.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros siendo reparado por un servidor Sargento de los Templarios Negros.jpg|Sargento de los Templarios Negros Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Orkos.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Orkos Capellan de los Templarios Negros.png|Capellan de los Templarios Negros Campeon de los Templarios Negros.jpg|Campeón de los Templarios Negros Cuervos Sangrientos Cuervos sangrientos.jpg|Ataque de los Cuervos Sangrientos 260px-Blood Raven Marine Bloodied.jpg|Astartes Cuervo Sangriento Blood Raven.jpg|Portada DOW 2 Blood raven symbol.jpg|Símbolo de los Cuervos Sangrientos Bloody ravens.jpg|Imagen de DOW2 Marine espacial Guarda del cuervo (2).jpg|Marines en combate Marine espacial Guarda del Cuervo.jpg|Fondo Cuervos Sangrientos Dowiicgtrler.jpg|Gabriel Ángelos tras los sucesos de DOW2: Chaos Rising Gabriel Angelos capitan 3º compañia cuervos sangrientos.png|Gabriel Ángelos, como Señor del Capítulo cuervo sangriento (2).png|Bibliotecario de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (4).jpg|Marine Espacial del Capitulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (5).jpg cuervo sangriento.jpg cuervos sangrientos cuatro.jpg|Cuervos Sangrientos de patrulla cuervos sangrientos 245.jpg cuervos sangrientos 247.jpg cuervos sangrientos cinco.jpg|Capellan de los Cuervos Sangrientos scout marine.jpg|Explorador de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervos sangrientos 7.jpg|Marine de asalto de los Cuervos Sangrientos 16400_warhammer_40k_dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Cuervos Sangrientos con Cañón de Asalto Comandante de los Cuervos Sangrientos.jpg|Comandante de los Cuervos Sangrientos Otros Capítulos space marine44.jpg astartes cinco.jpg|Buscando el origen de la contaminación astartes seis.jpg|Y no conocerán el miedo legion de los condenados dos.jpg|Legión de los Condenados marine craneo plateado.jpg|Marine del Capítulo de los Cráneos Plateados marine desgarradores de carne.jpg|Marine táctico del Capítulo de los Desgarradores de Carne marine esbozo tiburon espacial.jpg|Esbozo de Marine del Capítulo de los Tiburones Espaciales marine bebedores de almas.jpg|Astartes del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Almas marine Martillos de Dorn.jpg|Martillos de Dorn Marine Guardian de la Tormenta.png|Marine del Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Tormenta sergeant_by_design_jobber-d370eoo.jpg|Sargento no identificado last stand.jpg|Hasta el ultimo aliento legion condenados 3.jpg|Legion de los Condenados ME Hermanos de Sangre Wikihammer.jpg|Hermanos de Sangre espectro muerte.jpg|Explorador de los Espectros de la Muerte lobo lunar 3.jpg|Lobo lunar vs Orko Imperio contra el caos.jpg|El imperio contra el Caos Marine con lanzallamas.jpg Technomarine.jpg Anatomia de un Astarte.jpg|Diagrama de un astarte Minotauros Exterminador Marines Espaciales Astartes Cultistas del Caos Wikihammer.jpg|Exterminador de los Minotauros enfrentado a Cultistas del Caos Categoría:Marines Espaciales Categoría:Galerías